1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to nets for catching balls or other projectiles and methods for conducting marketing promotions in conjunction with the use of such nets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, nets, barriers etc, make up a large part of sports apparatus. Nets are used in a number of games, typically to catch the ball being used to play the game. Nets are typically used to verify the placement of the projectile in an effort to validate scoring. Nets are used behind the goal posts of a football game during point after tries and field goal attempts, behind the batter's box, as part of the out of play posts of a baseball game, to catch the ball and to verify a goal during a soccer match, and similarly to catch the puck and to verify a goal in a hockey game. This is true for countless other games. At times nets are used to redirect the ball in an effort to make projectile recovery more effective, e.g., American football field goals and point-after-touchdowns. These nets are viewable by the TV, video audience as well as the attending stadium audience. These nets provide for a high profile, highly viewed, highly impact area to generate advertising impressions. However, it may not be practical to use this space for advertisement without distracting the participating players.
Traditionally, notifications and advertisements are located on tangible things such as billboards, buildings, vehicles, newspapers, magazines, etc. Occasionally, advertisement/notifications are placed on conventional signage that is changeable so as to allow multiple advertisers to time-share the same space, but this type of signage is more expensive and thus does not make up a majority of advertisement opportunities. There are situations in which a suitable, conventional advertising type and placement would be difficult or impossible, distracting or objectionable, for a number of reasons.